Runningwhisper
I need art of this boy ❝ Feeling the breeze in my fur is a wonderful feeling, I admit, but the water in my fur is even greater! ❞ — ''-Runningwhisper to Unknown'' Runningwhisper is a large, slender, light brown Turkish Angora tom with a pure white underbelly. He has dark brown and black splotches dotting his pelt, and dark emerald eyes. He is generally very social, getting to know many, and works hard as a loyal member of his clan. He currently resides in RiverClan as a Warrior. 'Appearance' Heritage: Turkish Angora(father) x Turkish Angora(mother) Description: Description Palette: : = Base (#ba995a) : = Underbelly (#FFFFFF) : = Markings (#835600) : = Secondary Markings (#000000) : = Eyes (#058900) : = Inner Ears (#ababab) : = Nose (#ffacef) : = Tongue (#ffacef) : = Pawpads (#ababab) Voice: Runningwhisper developed a light British accent, mostly overhung by his American tone of voice. Scent: Runningwhisper smells heavily of fish, with the slightest scent of oak. Gait: Runningwhisper walks in a rythmic way, always swinging his tail and head to his pawsteps. Otherwise, he is quick and light, as if he were trotting. 'Personality' 'Traits' * +''' 'Clever -' Description of trait * '''+ Level-headed -''' Description of trait * '''± Lazy -''' Description of trait * '''± Blunt -''' Description of trait * '''− Opinionated -''' Description of trait * '''− Argumentative -''' Description of trait '''Likes *Like **Description of Like 'Dislikes' *Dislike **Description of Dislike 'Goals' *Goal **Description 'Fears' *Fear **Description of Fear 'History' 'Kithood' Clan: ThunderClan Cats Involved: Runningkit, DandilionHeart, Petalsong, Lilackit, Lilykit Age Range: 0-6 moons *RunningKit is born to her parents; DandilionHeart & PetalSong, along with two siblings; LilacKit and Lilykit. *LilacKit dies due to an attack in the nursery. *DandilionHeart dies in battle, his cause of death was unknown. 'Apprenticehood' Clan: ThunderClan & RiverClan Cats Involved: Runningpaw, Lilypaw, Runningpaw, PetalSong Age Range: 6-13 moons *Runningkit becomes Runningpaw. *Falls into the river, found by RiverClan. Presumed dead by ThunderClan. *Joins RiverClan. 'Warriorhood' Clan: RiverClan Cats Involved: All of RiverClan Age Range: 13-28 moons *Works on RiverClan to prove he's not worthless. 'Kin' 'Opinions' ⦁ = Acquaintance | ⦁⦁ = Friend | ⦁⦁⦁ = Best friend ⦁ = Blood relative | ⦁⦁ = Like family | ⦁⦁⦁ = Inseparable ⦁ = Respects as equal | ⦁⦁ = Looks up to | ⦁⦁⦁ = Idolizes ⦁ = Crush | ⦁⦁ = Fling/Potential mate | ⦁⦁⦁ = Mate ⦁ = Uneasy around | ⦁⦁ = Nervous around | ⦁⦁⦁ = Induces anxiety ⦁ = Competitor | ⦁⦁ = Rival | ⦁⦁⦁ = Archnemesis ⦁ = Annoyed by | ⦁⦁ = Dislikes | ⦁⦁⦁ = Hates ---- :Character'Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% :The character is asked their opinion of a specific character. Add what their response would be below! ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :''Acting or thinking opinion would go like this |-|ThunderClan= None at the moment. |-|WindClan= None at the moment. |-|ShadowClan= None at the moment. |-|RiverClan= None at the moment. |-|SkyClan= None at the moment. '''Trivia *Trivial fact here *Trivial fact here *Trivial fact here 'Quotes' ❝ Quote ❞ — Owner ❝ Quote ❞ — Owner ❝ Quote ❞ — Owner 'Fanart' feel free to add your own fanart into the gallery as (Headshot/Fullbody) by (Username) PLACEHOLD.png|Placeholder __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:CanineCourtesy Category:Characters Category:RiverClan